


Fenris and Hawke Have Dinner

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke invites Fenris over to her house, but doesn't tell him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris and Hawke Have Dinner

Fenris walks into Hawke's house wondering what she had needed him for. When he steps into the sitting area he sees her sitting at the table with plates of food laid out. "Fenris!" Hawke exclaims, "come sit down. Have something to eat, this is the best food I've ever had."

"And you want to share it with me?" Fenris feels perplexed as to why his love asked him to come over to eat.

"Well, what do you say you are to me?" Hawke prompts, smiling.

"Yours." Fenris feels love fill his heart as he sits down next to the only woman he'll ever love. They spend the night feeding each other dishes ranging from spicy to sweet, kissing each other between each bite. When they finish eating, they cuddle on the sofa in front of the fire. "So you really asked me to come over just to eat?"

"Well, not just to eat, but you are mine, and I want to make sure you're well fed." Fenris laughs, and kisses the top of Hawke's head.

"You're an amazing woman, Hawke." Fenris says, floating on a cloud of happiness.

"I'm more than that, Fenris." Hawke replies, nuzzling into his neck, "I am your amazing woman."


End file.
